Friday Night Parties
by anothertwistedmind
Summary: Prompt: Faberry Week- Day Three: Drunk Quinn recieves a call in the middle of the night. She hears something she didn't expect: Rachel Berry plus Alcohol. Sometimes a few drinks give you courage to do or say things that your sober self is to afraid of. But sometimes true love gives you the courage you need... One-Shot


**A/N: Hello beautiful readers! This is my uh... somewhat lame story I wrote for Faberry Week, for those of you who don't know what that is all about, head over to faberryweekdottumblrdotcom and find out! You'll be more than happy, I promise ;)**

**Anyway, today's prompt was Drunk! So yeah, here's some Drunk!Rachel and shtuff!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday Night Parties**

**12:45 am**

_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night _

She groans and rolls over to answer her phone.

She croaks out a, "Hello?"

"_Quiiiiiin! Hello!"_

Quinn freezes. She knows that voice. But she doesn't know how on earth Rachel Berry got her phone number, so she removes the phone from her ear to check the number.

It's Santana's number.

_What the fuck?_

"Uh, Berry?" She gets up from her bed, rubbing her eyes with one hand, and walking towards her window, half expecting to see Rachel standing outside. But there's no one.

"_Yaaaay! You know my voice Quinn! I'm so -hic- happy!"_

"A-Are you drunk?"

"I don't know Quinn, do I sound drunk?"

Quinn shakes her head even though Rachel can't see her. "You sound—"

"_Wait Quinn. I have something to... what was it... Oh yeah, to say! Yes, to say."_

Quinn stops talking, patiently waiting for Rachel to say whatever she has to say.

On the other side of the line, the brunette clears her throat, and a familiar tune fills Quinn's ear.

"_When I look into your eyes..."_

Her first reaction is to sing along. But then she remembers this is Rachel and she can't do this kind of thing around her. They may be kind-of friends, but she just doesn't have that kind of freedom yet. So instead she chooses to remain quiet.

"_I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get robbed- I mean rough!" _the brunette giggles, but then makes a Shh-ing sound. _"Sorry, I have to speak quieeeeetly, Quinn."_

_Well Fuck._

"Where the hell are you Berry? And why are you using Santana's phone?"

"_Don't you remember? Puck uh... he told everyone in the Glee club to come over to a paaaaarty in his house today. To celebrate his birfday."_

That party was supposed to be on Friday. And today was... Oh. Friday.

Quinn notices this as soon as she checks the calendar behind her door. She lost track of the days, and she honestly didn't care about much since that day that Rachel told her she had decided to marry Finn. She just couldn't get that matter out of her mind.

So this party... She had completely forgotten about it.

"_You should come, Quinn."_

There are two ways to interpret that simple phrase. And maybe if Rachel's voice wasn't dripping with unintentional innuendo, Quinn's insides would have stayed calm. But even as her heart begins to race, and her mind creates dirty scenarios, she swallows and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Why should I?"

"_Because I want to see you, silly."_

_Gosh, why are you frustrating?_

She scoffs. "Why would you want to see someone who has tortured you so much over the past years?"

"_Because I lov—"_

A door opens and Rachel whispers, _"Uh-oh..."_

"_What the fuck midget! Why do you have my phone?"_

"_Shh Santana! I'm trying to talk to Quinn."_

"_You're what? Give that- No don't bite me! Get out of the bathroom and give me my phone back."_

There's a soft whine on the other side of the line, and a door shuts.

Then there's silence...

"Uh..." _Did she say she loved someone?_

"_Q? What the- She was actually talking to you?"_

Quinn chuckles. "Yeah, she was. I still don't understand why though."

"_Hmm. Why should I know? She's been crazy all night."_

"What do you mean? Did she do something besides getting drunk?"

On the other side, Santana seems to struggle with something, or someone. Rachel, most likely.

"_No, I'm not finished Berry. Go get another drink or something."_

"_Let me talk to her again Santana!"_

"_I said NO!"_

SLAM!

"San-Santana? Did you just slam the door in her face?"

"_What? No! I just slammed the door."_

"Okay... What were you saying? Why is she being crazy?"

"_Oh yeah, um... Well she gots here, and immediately looked for Finn. No surprises there. But then they went outside, where the pool is, and they seemed to be fighting or something. You know, we just tried to mind our own business. So, she comes back inside and Finn starts kicking tables, and he threw a chair in the pool. And Rachel started to drink."_

The blonde is trying to process this, but at one in the morning, it's kind of hard. "So, they had a discussion?"

"_That's what we thought, because we know how dramatic they both are, but then Finn left. And he was crying, so we knew there was something else there..."_

"She broke up with him." it wasn't a question, because Quinn knew the answer.

"_Yeah. She told Brittany that she didn't want to stay stuck in Lima because of him. And that she knew there was someone out there that could keep up with her and her dreams."_

"Well that's true..." it was exactly what Quinn had been trying to make Rachel understand, but the brunette didn't seem to get it. Until now.

"_Yeah, whatever. But wait, there's more. After about 5 shots, she told us."_

Quinn's brow furrows. "Told you what?"

"_Okay, sit down Q, because this is gonna be a mind-fuck."_

"Care to explain much?" Quinn's voice was deeply frustrated.

"_Calm your tits, Fabray! Geez..." _Santana takes a deep breath. _"She started to sing, and then she stopped and said that she was in love."_

"Okay, what's wrong with th—"

"_With a girl."_

Quinn begins to laugh, because that is so not possible. "Yeah San, right."

When Santana doesn't say anything, Quinn knows it's real.

Her jaw drops. She doesn't know what to say, or think.

Rachel Berry in love with a girl? No way!

But the question here is a very obvious one. _Who is she in love with?_

Santana's voice fills her ear. _"Q? You still there?"_

"Yeah, sorry. It's just kind of a shock I guess."

"_Mhmm, it was for most of the Glee club. But you know, I have an awesome gaydar and it was really obvious when she was around— Oh shit."_

"San? What's going on?"

"_Hey um, why don't you get your ass over here?"_

Quinn is beyond confused at this point. "What for?"

"_Just get here. Now."_

She sees that she really has no option, so she starts grabbing clothes from her closet. "Fine! I'll see you in twenty!"

After she's changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a gray cardigan, she fixes her hair, and tiptoes through her house. She gets in her car and drives to Puck's house, with a nagging feeling inside of her.

**…**

**1:30 am**

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, she pulls up in front of Puck's house,and sits there. She can hear _Last Friday Night_ playing and everyone singing along. Everything seems to be really calm, so why does she have this feeling inside of her?

When she can't take it anymore, she gets out of her car and walks up the steps towards the door. She

sends Santana a text.

**Q: I'm here, open up.**

**S: door's open. come in**

The first thing she notices when she gets in, is that everyone is sitting in a circle with an empty beer bottle in the middle. They're playing Spin the Bottle. Classy.

And then she's being thrown back by an unknown force. She feels arms wrap around her and a nose press against her chest.

"What the—"

"Quiiiiiiin! You came! I'm so happy!"

Rachel Berry is hugging her.

Quinn's eyes go wide and she tries to step back, but the smaller girl is not letting go.

"Berry, let go. Come on, let's sit on the couch."

Quinn helps Rachel sit down, and tells her she's going to get a drink, but really she just wants to find Santana.

She finds her in the kitchen, and she walks towards her with her forehead creased. "What the fuck is going on Santana?"

"Hello to you too, bitch!"

Quinn let's out an exasperated huff of breath. "What's going on?"

Santana's expression is unreadable. "You haven't talked to her?"

"No, I left her on the couch."

"She's in love with you Quinn."

The information takes a few seconds to reach her brain.

"She- _What_?"

"We're all in shock, but it's so true. I mean, the way she's looked at you for almost four years. Those smiles, and cheesy things... It's true, Q!"

"I don't understand San! How could she be in love with- What about Finn?"

"I told you, she broke up with him!"

"But she loves him! They were gonna get married for God's sake!"

Santana shakes her head. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone loves you Quinn? Berry is all you've ever wanted. And now you can have her. Why don't you just let yourself give in, for once?"

"How do you know I—"

"Obvious much?"

Quinn's jaw clenches and she looks away.

"Quinn, look at me."

Santana waits until Quinn looks her straight in the eye, and notices the stray tears that run down the blonde's cheeks.

"She loves you. I promise you she does. She's good for you."

Quinn wipes her eyes angrily. "I'm not good enough for her. I'm not." her voice cracks on the last word.

"You are Quinn. You're perfect for each other. You've just been to busy fighting over the wrong thing to notice it. But you were meant to be. Or whatever shit people say."

It's all so hard to believe, because how is it possible that Rachel is in love with her? It seems too good to be true. But she can't stop the feeling of hope that's spreading throughout her whole body.

"Go talk to her. Take her home if you need to, but tell her how you feel."

"But she's drunk, she won't remember anything I say."

"Give her coffee. It'll wake her up."

Quinn sighs heavily. "Why do things like this have to happen for me to actually do something?"

Santana chuckles. "It's just the way you roll Fabray. But you're still on time."

"I guess so."

"You are." she turns Quinn around and gives her butt a slap. "Now go get your girl."

"Thanks Santana."

"Shut up and go gets your mack on."

Quinn walks out of the kitchen and finds Rachel still sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She straightens out her cardigan and takes a deep breath, as she walks towards the couch.

"Hey Rach." she sits down next to her.

The brunette seems to be less drunk, because her eyes focus on Quinn, and her eyes widen just a little bit. "Quinn, you- You called me Rach."

"I did. Listen, would you like to go get some coffee with me? I can take you home afterward."

"I- I would really like that Quinn, but I don't want to bother you. I mean, Finn brought me, and well he's gone now so I don't really have anyone to drive me home, and if I'm honest, I'm terrified of being in a car with you because it- Oh."

Her words are cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own.

Quinn still doesn't know how she managed to kiss Rachel Berry in front of a room full of people they know, without a single drop of alcohol in her system, but she decides she can worry about that later because right now all she can think about is how perfect Rachel's soft, warm lips feel, gliding smoothly over her own.

As soon as her eyes close, she knows it's all she's ever dreamed of. She sees fireworks, and rainbows, and unicorns all mixed together, and she doesn't care how gay that sounds in her head.

She pulls Rachel closer to her holding her waist, while Rachel's arms wrap around her shoulders, and she deepens the kiss. She feels Rachel moan against her, and God, it does something to her that she never thought she'd feel just by kissing someone.

Her tongue traces Rachel's bottom lip, asking her for entrance and she feels the brunette's lips part slightly, as if she needed air. She seizes the opportunity and takes her time to explore every crevice inside of Rachel's mouth, until the soft movements turn into a fierce tongue battle. It turns her on beyond belief, but she can't really take Rachel right there with so many witnesses.

Someone clears their throat and Quinn starts to pull away from the brunette, taking the opportunity to gently bite Rachel's bottom lip. She gives her another quick peck, and pulls away completely.

Both of them are breathing heavily, and Rachel's eyes are still closed, with her forehead slightly creased. It's like she's trying to save this moment in her memory forever.

Quinn slowly turns to look at their friends, not really wanting to see their expressions.

Mike, Puck and Sam are smiling from ear to ear. Typical.

Tina looks like she might break something. Hmm odd.

Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine are smirking, because they had expected this to happen years ago.

Sugar and Rory are smiling warmly at them.

And Finn is— Wait a minute. When did he come back?

Quinn eyes widen as she takes in the murdering stare that Finn is throwing at her. But then he turns to look at Rachel and he looks hurt.

"Finn I'm so—"

Without looking at her, he says, "Save it Quinn." he looks lost for a minute until he seems to find the words. "Does she make you happy Rachel?"

Quinn turns in time to see Rachel nod. "So much Finn."

The tall guy nods and wipes the barely hidden tears from his eyes. Finally he turns to look at Quinn.

"Take care of her Quinn."

The blonde nods. "I promise I will."

"Good." he walks out the door.

A few seconds pass and nobody says anything, because they really don't know what just happened. But Santana suddenly pulls Quinn and Rachel from the couch and shoves them outside.

"Santana what—"

"Shut it Fabray! I'm saving you from a shitload of awkward questions. Now go get your coffee and finish whatever it is you started here, because _damn_! That was hot."

Rachel giggles and takes Quinn's hand. "Come home with me Quinn?"

Quinn turns to look at Rachel. "Thought you'd never ask." she slowly leans into Rachel again and is about to kiss her when Santana makes a gagging sound.

"Just get out of my face will ya'?"

The blonde turns to look at her as she closes the door and mouths a quick _Thank You. _

Santana only winks back.

She turns back to Rachel and cups her face. She searches for any doubts, but finds nothing but security and warm brown eyes. "Rachel, I love you."

The brunette uses her signature smile. "I love you too, Quinn."

They wrap their arms around each other and press their foreheads together. Slowly, their lips meet once more.

Friday Night parties? Yeah, they're always unexpected.

But what's the fun part if you already know what's gonna happen.

Right?

* * *

**I love reviews... That was a hint ;) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
